


How have you been?

by warlockdetective



Category: A Series of Unfortunate Events (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Other, POV Second Person, if you're looking for semi-self indulgent content you've come to the right place
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:02:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23048224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warlockdetective/pseuds/warlockdetective
Summary: Just her smile is enough to take your mind off of today.
Relationships: Jacquelyn Scieszka/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	How have you been?

**Author's Note:**

> This is honestly just an indulgent thing that came to me after a stressful day. It's not very long, but I still like how it turned out.  
> Honest feedback is appreciated.

You hadn't expected the day to be so long, nor so grueling. Busy, sure, but not like whatever the hell all of _that_ was. You aren't sure where to begin unpacking everything, nor if you exactly want to, but perhaps one thing is certain: the day is over, and you are home for a couple of hours at least. You have a small enough pause to gather your breath before the storm of tomorrow, but do you really want to do all of this again tomorrow?

You choose not to answer the question as you open the door, and an overwhelming sort of calm fills you the moment you step inside and see her. Her gaze turns to you when she hears you close the door, a tired yet warm light to her eyes, a smile on her lips as she speaks your name. Just her smile is enough to take your mind off of today, at least somewhat, and it takes everything to keep yourself from truly sinking when she brings you into her arms. And then she kisses you; slow, tender, and frankly overwhelming. Your hands run through her hair as she brings you closer to her, and at this point whatever even happened today doesn't matter. The two of you are breathless when she pulls away, soft smiles on your faces as you can feel her hands along your back.

"How have you been?" she asks you after a moment, and it takes you a solid second to properly find both your breath and your voice. Better, _so much better_ now that she's here. She presses another kiss to the corner of your mouth, and _goodness_ the fact that you're still standing despite how weak in the knees you feel right now surprises you more than you can word. "I could say the same to you," she says in a breath.

A tired sigh leaves her as she admits, "Took everything in me not to smack that man over the head with something blunt today. He says he means well, but a jar of mustard means well and could do a better job than him." A quick snort leaves you at that, but you can't help but ask what's stopping her; the banker seems to get on her nerves with each passing day. "Love, I'll get fired." Her face falls a little grim as she continues, "I could put you and a great deal of others in danger should word get out about it." A small smile returns to her as you give her hand a squeeze, and she adds with a quick huff of a laugh, "His wife will put the least flattering picture of me on the front page."

Her? Unflattering? Yeah, that doesn't seem likely to you. A softer laugh leaves her at that as she replies, "You've seen me in Sebald's films, haven't you? Pause 'em at the right moment, you get some _bad_ frames--" She cuts herself off at that, and instead presses another quick kiss to your lips before she says, "Should I tell you the stunt Poe tried to pull today, or should we carry on with much more pleasant matters?"

Not even a contest. You press quick kisses to her cheek as she laughs, and before you know it she brings you in for another proper kiss. Yeah, in retrospect, today was pretty good.


End file.
